


A Day At the Amusement Park

by CaryceJade



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crying, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Robbie, Sportacus, and the kids go to the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post.

Robbie carefully parked the van in the space. “Everybody out!” he said, trying to sound grumpier than he felt. 

Sportacus grinned at him from the passenger seat as the first row (Stephanie, Trixie, and Pixel), then the second row (Ziggy and Stingy) filed out. “Thank you for doing this,” he said, the grin becoming a soft smile as he quickly kissed his boyfriend. 

“Whatever,” Robbie replied, but he was blushing furiously as he got out of the vehicle. 

“Remember the rules?” Sportacus asked the children.  
“Stay together,” Ziggy piped up. 

“If we get separated, look for an employee,” Stephanie said. 

“Always stay with you or Robbie,” Trixie said. 

“Raise a fuss and cause a scene if an adult other than you or Robbie tries to take us somewhere,” Pixel said. 

“My body is mine, and if someone tries to touch it, let either you or Robbie know,” Stingy finished.

“That covers it, guys! Good job.” Sportacus was beaming proudly at the fact that they remembered all the rules. Robbie even had a ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

The amusement park was not horribly large, but the rides, especially the roller coasters, the large rocking boat, and this one ride called the Zipper that looked like a Ferris wheel with tiny cages that flipped over as the ride moved, terrified Robbie. The Zipper made his stomach churn just looking at it. Sportacus, Stephanie, and Trixie got in line with enthusiasm, Pixel reluctantly joining them. 

Robbie looked down at a tug on his sleeve. “What, Zippy?” he asked, trying to sound irritated, and failing miserably. 

“I’m too little to ride anything,” Ziggy said, sniffling. 

Robbie felt a little heartbroken for the kid. He had been one of the shortest kids in his class until he his a growth spurt at sixteen that took him to being the tallest kid in his class. 

“I can't either,” Stingy added quietly. 

Robbie himself was deeply terrified of the fast and high rides. “Hey Sportanut! I'm taking Frick and Frack here, and we're going over to the funhouse.”

“Alright,” Sportacus called back. “Let’s meet back up at the restaurant in an hour.”

* * *

Robbie held a crying Ziggy, rubbing his back, while Stingy awkwardly stood guard. 

It was supposed to be a mildly scary haunted house. but one of the rooms kept getting smaller, and Ziggy had panicked. 

“Are you okay now?” Robbie asked gruffly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He wasn't doing a very good job. 

Ziggy nodded. 

“Okay, then,” Robbie said. “Let’s go get some funnel cake.”

Ziggy smiled at that, and Stingy even smiled.

* * *

“But it’s _mine_ ,” Stingy whined. 

Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to get Stingy to understand that the ponchos that he had bought before they were to go on a water ride, one of the few rides that Ziggy said Stingy were tall enough to ride that did not terrify Robbie, we're everyone's, not just his. 

“May we borrow them, then?”

Stingy nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

Looking back at the sleeping children in the van, Sportacus and Robbie shared a smile. “I had fun today,” Sportacus said. 

“So did I,” Robbie replied.


End file.
